Did Die Hurt?
by Elpiji
Summary: Hajime Hinata, murid kelas cadangan tanpa bakat, di ujung pencarian jati dirinya, mendapati dirinya jatuh ke dalam keputusasaan. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya sekarang cuma kedamaian abadi. Saat berdiri di atap sekolah, memikirkan apa sudah tiba saatnya untuk meminjam sabit dewa kematian guna mengakhiri nyawa sendiri, ia malah berjumpa dengan seorang murid kelas utama. #SA16


Hajime Hinata berdiri di tempat tertinggi dunia.

—memang bukan secara harfiah, namun menyadari dirinya berada di puncak gedung dari sekolah dengan nama yang bermakna Puncak Harapan, mau tak mau, pikiran konyol sok puitis semacam barusan sempat terlintas dalam benak.

Warna kelabu memenuhi atap dunia. Mendung pertanda hujan, namun tampak masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum awan akan melanjutkan siklus daur air. Berdasarkan gemuruh yang terdengar di kejauhan, Hinata tebak mungkin sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit lagi sebelum langit mulai meneteskan air mata.

Tangan Hinata menggenggam pegangan pada palang pembatas dengan erat. Palang yang tingginya tak sampai setengah dari tinggi badannya, yang bahkan Hinata yakin mampu tanpa susah payah ia lewati cukup dengan satu kali lompatan.

Namun percaya atau tidak, palang mungil inilah yang sekolah harapkan mampu menghindarkan siswa yang berkunjung ke atap dari resiko kecelakaan.

Ah, tunggu, itu sedikit salah. Nyatanya, di bagian peraturan dalam buku elektronik yang Hinata terima sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, tertulis jelas tak ada siswa yang diizinkan memasuki wilayah atap.

Jadi, tak mengherankan bila pihak sekolah tak cukup peduli untuk mengganti palang yang mengelilingi tiap sisi atap ini dengan pagar kawat atau terali yang lebih tinggi dan aman.

Toh, bagaimana bisa terjadi kecelakaan kalau tak ada yang masuk ke sana? Sama seperti pesawat tanpa awak yang tak akan memakan korban bila mana diterjunkan dalam misi bunuh diri.

Lagipula, ini sekolah yang mengemban kata 'Harapan'. Mana ada siswanya yang cukup bodoh untuk melanggar peraturan, apalagi sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh semacam bunuh diri—jatuh dalam keputusasaan. Itu antonim total dari apa yang coba sekolah ini tanamkan.

Namun pihak sekolah sepertinya tidak sadar akan ada satu orang yang nekat berada di sini. Satu siswa yang dengan bodohnya mencungkil gembok yang mengunci pintu hanya demi mendapat tempat yang punya 'udara segar', tempat tinggi di mana, mungkin, cocok menjadi tempat mengakhiri hidup.

Anak yang bahkan bukan anggota kelas unggulan khusus siswa berbakat, cuma siswa _reserve course_ yang harus membayar uang yang menyakiti mata saat dilihat jumlah nol yang berbaris di belakang digit pertama.

"..."

Yang ada di pikiran Hinata bukan itu sekarang.

Masalah mengenai bayaran sekolah sudah lama terselesaikan. Orangtuanya tak masalah, dan Hinata pun bisa bersekolah di SMA impiannya. Cuma sepotong kisah semasa ia baru pertama kali sekolah, yang baginya sekarang tak beda dengan nostalgia semata.

Bukan itu alasan bagi seorang Hajime Hinata berada di sini saat ini, melamun melihat bagian belakang sekolah yang hijau dari ketinggian, dengan matanya yang tampak lesu dan menyiratkan betapa banyak hal yang sedang ia renungkan.

Saat ini, yang ada di kepala Hinata cuma satu. Sebuah ide, sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang sebenarnya tak ia harapkan akan mendapatkan jawaban.

" _Apa mati itu sakit?"_

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

 **Dangan Ronpa © Spike Chunsoft  
** (tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini)

 **Peringatan:**

Hinata/Nanami, sejenis AR pertemuan pertama Hinata/Nanami, juga AR di mana kelas _reserve course_ dan _main course_ ada di gedung yang sama (dan berbagi atap), bisa membuat galau karena ceritanya gagal membuat pembaca galau (?).

Berdasar pada cerita (dis)bersambung berjudul sama yang pernah saya buat di laman Facebook Elpiji. Buat yang kebetulan sudah baca itu, tenang, ini bukan cuma ganti nama doang. Beneran tulis ulang.

Disertakan untuk _challenge_ Stay Alive 2016.

Selamat membaca, _enjoy._

— **Did Die Hurt? —  
** — (atau mungkin Do Die Hurt? Atau Is Die Hurt? Terkutuklah tata bahasa gue) —

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

Sesungguhnya, Hinata sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ia pernah membaca di salah satu artikel di internet, terdorong oleh rasa iseng. Berbagai macam cara untuk bunuh diri dan tingkat rasa sakit yang mungkin terasa sebelum ajal menjemput.

Ada beberapa cara mati yang sakit di awal, namun ada pula yang sekejap. Semuanya tergantung metode dan keberuntungan.

"Memang kenapa kau ingin mati?"

"— _uwah?!"_

Hati Hinata sama sekali tak berharap pertanyaan penuh aura nihil yang ia gumamkan akan mendapat jawaban, namun telinganya sekarang malah menangkap suara yang justru balik bertanya.

Keberadaan yang tak disangka sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Tangannya sempat terpeleset dari pegangan saat ia berbalik badan, namun untung ia bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuh.

Walau memang berniat mati, ada sedikit rasa dalam hatinya yang bersyukur karena terhindar dari mati konyol. Matinya bisa tak tenang kalau anak perempuan yang bahkan tak pernah ia jumpai ini menyalahkan diri dan terus menggumamkan 'jika saja aku tak memanggilnya' berkali-kali.

Hinata menangkap sosok perempuan yang berjalan pelan mendekat. Matanya melihat jelas blazer cokelat yang membungkus _hoodie_ yang anak itu kenakan, menandakan perbedaan kasta bagai langit-bumi dengan seragam Hinata yang serba hitam seperti pengawal mafia rendahan.

"Halo."

Perempuan itu mengangkat tangan kanan, melambaikannya. Bibirnya sedikit membentuk senyum, walau tipis sekali sampai sulit disadari. Simbol sapaan dan tanda bahwa ia datang dengan damai.

"... ehm, halo."

Anak perempuan ini bagian dari kelas utama, kelas unggulan. Siswi yang direkrut oleh sekolah karena bakatnya, tak seperti Hinata yang mesti membayar cuma demi bisa melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Sial. Padahal mereka satu sekolah, tapi kenapa perebedaannya separah ini?

"Jadi... boleh aku tahu kenapa kau berniat mati?"

Membuang pandangan, Hinata mencoba menghindari kontak mata sebaik yang ia bisa. Apa-apaan perempuan ini, baru berjumpa dan belum bertukar nama, namun ia harap bisa mendengar isi hati Hinata yang bahkan tak orangtuanya ketahui?

"Tidak, aku..."

Percobaan menghindari pertanyaan gagal total. Menanggapi respon Hinata yang benar-benar payah dan klise, anak perempuan itu langsung memotong, melanjutkan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Barusan kau tanya, 'kan? 'Apa mati itu sakit?', kalau aku tak salah dengar."

Anak perempuan yang tak dia kenal kini berdiri di sampingnya. Berkebalikan dengan Hinata, gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di palang besi, membuat arah mereka seperti saling membelakangi walau berdiri di sisi masing-masing.

"Kau salah dengar," ujar Hinata, menelan ludah. "Kau... salah dengar."

Sunyi. Angin berhembus, gemuruh terdengar, namun tiada lagi kata yang tertukar.

Hinata sibuk menatap pohon di bawah sana yang berayun pelan karena hembusan angin sebelum hujan, sedang perempuan yang tak ia kenal itu masih pada posisi sama, dengan kepala tertadah menatap langit.

Apa ia menanti hujan?

Lantunan bel berbunyi. Jam makan siang sudah berakhir.

Walau hujan belum turun, bukan berarti mereka tak harus segera masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah, apalagi saat ini mereka sebenarnya berada di wilayah yang secara tertulis terlarang untuk dimasuki siswa.

"... hei."

Hinata menegur pelan perempuan di sebelahnya. Perempuan yang di matanya seperti sedang melamun, entah merenungkan apa.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas?"

Pertanyaan hampa yang penuh unsur basa-basi. Bahkan sebenarnya Hinata sendiri sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan sampai di telinganya.

"Murid kelas utama tidak wajib ikut pelajaran."

Selama mereka terus mendalami bakat mereka dan lulus dalam ujian praktik yang diadakan secara periodik, tak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan mereka mendalami ilmu lain yang rasanya tidak berhubungan.

Benar-benar beda dengan kelas Hinata yang memaksanya agar pandai di setiap pelajaran dan mampu melakukan berbagai macam hal sekaligus.

"Kau sendiri?"

"..."

Mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, Hinata akhirnya pasrah dan berkata sejujurnya.

"Malas."

"Tidak takut dimarahi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata merengutkan dahi sesaat. Walau memang berniat membolos untuk jam pelajaran ini, otaknya belum berpikir sampai sana, "Sekolah tidak akan peduli selama bayaranku lancar."

"Tidak takut ketinggalan pelajaran?"

"Itu..." kali ini, tak ada jawaban yang mampu ia pikirkan. "Entahlah."

Rasanya aneh mendengar dirinya ditanyai hal semacam itu oleh murid kelas spesial yang bahkan tak perlu peduli dengan pelajaran. Entah, walau mungkin tak berniat, namun hati Hinata seperti berkata perempuan itu sedang menyindir.

Menyindir statusnya yang cuma murid _reserve course._

Menghina dirinya yang tak punya bakat apa-apa, rela membuang banyak uang untuk berada di sekolah yang membawa nama harapan, dan bahkan sedang terombang-ambing untuk mengambil keputusan mengakhiri nyawa sendiri atau tidak.

Sesungguhnya, Hinata ingin mati. Memang alasan macam apa lagi yang bisa menjawab mengapa pertanyaan sakit tidaknya kematian tak sengaja lolos dari bibir keringnya itu? Keingintahuan? Jelas, mana mungkin.

"Punya bakat... enak, ya."

Hinata benci dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa. Dirinya yang menginginkan harapan namun tak memiliki harapan. Dirinya yang ingin punya keahlian namun jangankan berusaha, mau melakukan apa pun ia tak tahu.

Dia tidak paham.

 _ **Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, namun ia tak tahu apa itu.**_

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Ia benci. Benci sekali, sampai ia ingin mati.

Kepalanya penuh dengan penderitaan. Seolah semua kata yang menggambarkan perasaan negatif menjadi likuid yang disuntik bertubi-tubi ke dalam otaknya, menembus tengkoraknya, mengisi relung rasanya.

Depresi. Frustasi. Lalu, jelas, yang paling utama—ingin mati. Keputusasaan abadi yang bagai rantai yang mengikat dirinya di penjara yang ia bangun sendiri, keputusasaan yang membuatnya ingin segera melarikan diri ke kedamaian abadi.

Ia tahu, walau mati pun, tak ada kedamaian yang menunggunya.

Bunuh diri adalah puncak dari keputusasaan—sebagai anak yang menginginkan harapan, yang memuja harapan di atas segalanya, nuraninya paham hal itu dengan pasti.

Bahwa apa yang hendak ia lakukan, apa yang nuraninya katakan di bawah tekanan keputusasaan, apa yang otaknya gambarkan seperti jalan keluar yang dijanjikan, sama sekali tak akan mendatangkan harapan.

Hajime Hinata akan mati. Selesai, sekian, tamat. Tak ada lagi lanjutan.

Kisahnya berakhir dengan penderitaan, penuh akan keputusasaan, tanpa konklusi yang menyenangkan, hanya menyisakan kesusahan bagi mereka yang menemukan mayat kosong yang ia cabut dengan sabit curian dari dewa kematian.

Yang menantinya hanyalah kegelapan. Namun, tolong. Hinata ingin percaya. Walau ia tahu tak ada artinya mengharap, walau ia tahu yang menunggu hanya gelap, namun setidaknya biarkan ia percaya kalau yang menantinya di alam sana, kalau apa yang akan ia lihat setelah tak lagi bernyawa, adalah kedamaian.

Ia ingin segera pergi mencapainya.

Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, pada dirinya yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Pada dirinya yang berusaha tersenyum di hadapan semua, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, padahal itu bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dirinya yang hampa, kosong, dan tak memiliki jati diri.

 _Ah, jati diri._

Setelah dipikir lagi, mungkin itulah yang sebenarnya seorang Hajime Hinata inginkan dari dulu. Jati diri. Identitas. Sesuatu yang spesial, sesuatu yang membuat dunia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah Hinata, sesuatu yang tak orang lain miliki.

Dulu, Hinata menginginkan bakat.

Bakat yang, ia yakini, bila ia miliki, bisa mendefinisikan dirinya sendiri.

Makanya, Hinata tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Karenanya Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya ini, pada diri yang begitu kosong dan hampa ini. Ia yang begitu menginginkan bakat, namun tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tiap kali ia mencoba menekuni sebuah bidang, ketidakmampuan membuat dia menyerah dalam sekejap. Terus mencari, mencoba satu demi satu, berpindah dari yang satu ke yang lain, namun tetap tak bisa ia temukan.

Apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Bagi dirinya yang menganggap bakat sebagai simbol dari identitas, tidak pernah menemukan di mana bakatnya berada sama saja seperti—

 ** _Dia tak tahu definisi dari dirinya sendiri._**

Dirinya yang mengagumi sekolah ini, dirinya yang memuja sekolah di mana para manusia berbakat yang memiliki beragam jati diri dikumpulkan atas nama harapan, ingin menjadi satu dari mereka yang ikut berkontribusi di dalamnya.

Diri yang tak bisa apa-apa, diri yang jangankan berusaha, bahkan tak tahu mau melakukan apa ini, menginginkan sebuah keahlian yang ia bawa dari lahir. Ia tak peduli apa itu.

Bahkan meski itu cuma keberuntungan, ia tak masalah. Meski ia mendapat bakat yang diragukan eksistensinya, meski dia cuma menjadi Siswa Keberuntungan Super Level SMA, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Namun ia bahkan tak bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu.

Bola yang berputar di atas roulette Tuhan tak masuk ke lubang yang tertuliskan namanya.

Hajime Hinata cuma ditakdirkan menjadi karakter sampingan. NPC yang tak akan pernah bisa berpetualang bersama para karakter utama, _mob_ yang cuma muncul sesaat sebagai pengisi latar keramaian.

Dilahirkan tanpa bakat, dilahirkan tanpa anugerah berupa keahlian, satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa bagi Hajime Hinata, untuk bisa mencapai cita-citanya, untuk bisa berkontribusi bagi 'harapan', _untuk mendefinisikan dirinya,_ cuma melalui kekayaan.

Kekayaan yang bahkan bukan miliknya, kekayaan yang bahkan ragu bisa ia kembalikan.

Namun takdir apa yang menantinya?

Di sekolah yang mengatasnamakan harapan, secara perlahan ia mulai mengoleksi keputusasaan. Hidup dalam kepalsuan, dalam keyakinan kosong yang bahwa dia kelak akan menemukan bakatnya, jati dirinya.

Tak lama, ia mulai merasa iri. Hinata mulai mendengki. Semua siswa berseragam cokelat, semua murid dari sekolah pembawa kata harapan yang diakui atas bakat mereka, memiliki jati diri yang berwarna, berbeda satu sama lainnya.

Jika saja, seandainya, kalau misalnya—sekian perandaian ia ucapkan dalam benak, bermimpi dan berkhayal kalau blazer hitam yang ia kenakan kelak akan berubah warna menjadi seperti mereka.

Namun tak bisa. Takdir tak mengizinkan. Tuhan tak memberikan anugerah kepada HInata di sana. Omong kosong manusia dilahirkan sama, toh sejak awal setiap orang dilahirkan dengan situasi dan kondisi yang jauh berbeda.

Teman sekelas Hinata, ada yang berhasil masuk ke kelas utama karena bakatnya bermain gitar. Namun itu karena ia sudah melakukannya sejak kecil, bukan apa yang bisa Hinata tiru cuma dengan baru belajar sekarang.

Ada juga yang berhasil masuk dengan bakat sederhana seperti menjahit atau mendesain sesuatu. Namun meski Hinata coba mempelajarinya, kemampuannya jelas berbeda dengan mereka yang sudah mengasahnya sejak usia muda.

Apa sudah terlambat bagi Hinata untuk mencoba menekuni sesuatu mulai dari nol? _Apa sudah terlambat baginya untuk menemukan jati dirinya sendiri?_

Bagi dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa, bagi dirinya yang tak punya bakat atau keahlian untuk dibanggakan, satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa cuma terus melangkah di jalan penuh keputusasaan yang telah ia ambil. Jalan karakter sampingan bersama teman-temannya yang membuang uang demi bisa merasa sedikit bangga.

Namun ia tak mau. _Tak mau lagi._ Hinata. Sudah. Tak. Tahan.

Begitu lemah, begitu payah, begitu tak berdaya. Tanpa bakat, tanpa kemampuan, tanpa keahlian, tanpa kemauan. Di jalan menuju harapan, entah sejak kapan, pencarian jati diri ini mulai memasuki tikungan yang mengarah ke keputusasaan.

Karenanya, Hinata ingin mati.

Karena ia benci dirinya sendiri. Benci pada dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa, yang tak memiliki nilai, yang tak mampu ia definisikan. Karena ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia busuk ini, mengakhiri penderitaan, dan berjumpa pada kedamaian abadi bahkan ia ragukan keberadaannya.

"Entah kau punya bakat atau tidak, kurasa tidak akan ada bedanya."

Di tengah renungan dalam kesunyiannya yang terasa begitu panjang, Hinata mendengar sebuah suara. Suara dari perempuan di sampingnya, dari perempuan yang, meski tak ia kenal, namun tak ia suka.

Silakan sebut Hinata _prejudice,_ karena itulah kenyataan. Bagi Hinata yang tak bisa apa-apa, melihat para siswa penuh bakat yang sudah menemukan jati diri mereka, yang memiliki julukan untuk mendefinisikan individu mereka, para murid dari kelas utama itu cuma menambah penderitaan. Membuatnya terus merasakan iri dan dengki yang tak tertahankan.

"Seandainya aku punya bakat, aku tidak akan berada di sini."

—seandainya aku punya sesuatu untuk mendefinisikan siapa dan apa arti dari seorang Hajime Hinata, aku tak akan berdiri di sini, memikirkan apakah akhirnya sudah saatnya untuk meminjam sabit dewa kematian untuk mencabut nyawa sendiri atau belum.

"Itu lucu," katanya, walau tak tampak di wajahnya, "Aku punya bakat, dan aku saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingmu."

"..."

 _Apa kau sedang menabur garam di atas luka?_

Hinata ingin mengatakan hal itu, namun ia sudah terlanjur menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum sempat bicara.

"Maksudku, bakat itu bahkan bukan tujuan akhir."

"... tujuan akhir?"

"Aku malah iri denganmu."

Dengan wajah yang masih menghadap ke langit, perempuan yang bahkan namanya belum Hinata ketahui itu berkata dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat manis dari samping.

"Aku cuma melakukan apa yang aku bisa, dan ditarik ke sini begitu saja. Sedangkan kau, kau yang tak punya bakat, melakukan semua yang kau bisa demi membawa nama 'harapan'. Kau harusnya bangga."

"... semua yang kubisa...," Hinata tertawa sinis, "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan itu adalah menggunakan uang orangtua, kurasa jawabannya iya, aku melakukan semua yang kubisa."

Seolah tak peduli dengan balasan penuh nada sinis yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata, anak perempuan di sebelahnya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, tanpa sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya dari pergerakan awan-awan di langit sana.

"Kau jauh lebih bebas daripada kami. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun, dan bisa jadi apa pun."

Nyatanya, Hinata tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan ia tahu pasti, kalau dirinya yang tak berguna ini tak akan bisa jadi apa-apa. Cuma karakter sampingan tak dianggap, aktor tanpa jati diri yang senang hanya karena namanya muncul di halaman _credit_ saat film usai.

"Kita... belum kenalan, ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya. Membelokkan kaki, ia menggerakkan tubuh dan kepalanya untuk saling berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Chiaki Nanami, Siswa Gamer Super Level SMA."

Mendengar julukan atas bakat yang menempel pada diri anak perempuan di depannya, Hinata mau tak mau membelalakkan kelopak matanya.

"... 'Gamer'..."

Nanami, tersenyum lebar, mengeluarkan mesin portabel ukuran tangan yang Hinata kenal. Konsol jaman dahulu yang Hinata ragu masih ada orang lain yang memainkannya.

"Yep. Semua yang kulakukan cuma bermain _game_ , hal sederhana yang bahkan seharusnya bisa kau lakukan. Dan kau mau bilang kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku yang cuma bisa main permainan tua?"

Menggembungkan pipi, gadis itu memukul dada Hinata pelan.

"Jangan bercanda."

"..."

"... hei?"

"... ahahaha. Ahahaha!"

Tawa terbahak-bahak Hinata terdengar begitu keras, sampai-sampai Nanami khawatir ia baru saja meninju pria di depannya itu di tempat yang salah, membuat tombol tertentu di tubuhnya aktif atau semacamnya.

Tawa Hinata berlangsung agak lama. Nanami benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya.

Dia benar-benar tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang salah, 'kan?

"Ah, maaf, maaf."

Menyeka air mata yang keluar dari ujung pelupuk, Hinata secara perlahan menghentikan tawa menggelegarnya. Perutnya terasa sedikit sakit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasa sepuas ini.

"... berpikir aku hampir mau bunuh diri cuma karena iri dengan orang sepertimu membuatku benar-benar ingin menertawai diri sendiri. Aah, sungguh bodohnya aku."

"Apa maksud dari 'orang sepertimu' itu? Jangan remehkan _gamer_!"

Menggembungkan pipinya sekali lagi sebagai tanda sebal, Nanami lanjut bertanya, walau kali ini pertanyaan yang serius.

"Jadi... kau tadi benar-benar berniat bunuh diri, ya?"

Menarik napas panjang, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya... tapi sekarang niat itu sudah hilang total."

Hinata memberikan senyum puas. Nanami, di sisi lain, justru memalingkan mata dan menggumamkan kalimat sindiran dengan pelan,

"Uuh... kalau tahu harusnya tadi kubiarkan saja kau mati."

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa sedang dipandang rendah sekarang," sungut Nanami. Meski tak lama kemudian ia langsung tersenyum, "Apa bertemu seseorang yang diakui cuma dengan hal sesederhana bermain _game_ benar-benar bisa menghilangkan niat orang untuk bunuh diri?"

Tapi nyatanya memang demikian. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Hinata benar-benar merasa terselamatkan.

Aneh, memang. Hinata sendiri gagal memahaminya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya, ia tahu itu. Namun saat ini, ia makin merasakan sensasi itu. Bagian dari dirinya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mampu pahami.

Mengapa cuma dengan mendengar julukan gadis ini saja, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk mati?

Apa mendengar ada orang dengan bakat sesederhana ini sudah cukup untuk menghapus semua penderitaan dan keputusasaan yang ia rasakan selama dua tahun belakangan?

Sungguh, ia tak mengerti.

Namun bila ada satu hal yang ia pahami—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini?!"

—tawanya tadi sepertinya terlalu besar, sampai-sampai guru dari kelas terdekat sampai naik kemari.

Entah berapa lama Hinata, dan di luar dugaan, juga Nanami, akan mendengarkan rentetan nasehat tentang betapa pentingnya mematuhi peraturan, tapi setidaknya, awan kelabu yang menutupi hati Hinata sudah menghilang.

Begitu juga dengan langit di atas sana. Awan hujan yang menjadikan dunia kelam sedari tadi tampaknya hanya _numpang_ melintas saja, melalui langit akademi ini demi melanjutkan siklus daur airnya di tempat lain.

Sepertinya Hinata memang tak punya bakat untuk memprediksi cuaca.

Tapi tak apa. Ia akan coba menemukannya sekarang. Apa yang daridulu tak bisa ia tentukan, akan mulai ia pikirkan dari saat ini. Apa yang ingin ia kejar, diri yang ingin dia raih. Lalu mungkin, akhirnya, kelak ia akan bisa menemukan jati dirinya sendiri.

Menemukan bakatnya, memahami apa yang salah dari dirinya, dan menemukan arti yang bisa mendefinisikan seorang Hajime Hinata.

Bukan atas nama sekolah yang membawa nama harapan, namun demi harapannya sendiri.

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 _Hello, beautiful people._

Elpiji di sini, dengan kisah (gak begitu) pendek yang tumben-tumbenan berakhir bahagia untuk karakter utamanya. Yah, sekali-kali gak papa. Daripada ntar kualat karena bikin karakter menderita mulu.

Nulis ini agak kebut karena ngejar dedlen (tumben-tumbenan bisa ngetik tiga ribu kata dalam dua hari, serius, saya sendiri aja syok), jadi tolong maafkan typo dan segala teman-temannya, ya. Tapi meski dimaafkan, tolong kasih tahu di mana kalau ketemu. Ntar kalo gak ada kerjaan saya edit ulang.

Eniwei, berbicara mengenai SDR2... saya cinta banget dengan _game_ ini. Dengan karakter-karakternya. _Especially_ Ibuki. _Super especially_ Nanami. DEMN NANAMI KUPENGEN JADIKANMU WAIFU TAPI KU TAK INGIN NODAIMU—ehm.

Dan, walau saya gak mau mengakuinya, saya juga lumayan suka dengan... Komaeda.

... ini... ngebingungin memang... saya... cinta suara Komaeda. Oke, dia cowok. Tapi pengisi suaranya perempuan, 'kan... jadi ini bukan berarti saya belok, kan... err... tapi... dia ngisi suara karakter cowok... jadi... err...

 _Well, forget it._ Anggap aja yang tadi enggak ada.

Eniwei, sebenarnya saya gak tau gimana cara nyelesaikan persoalan orang mau bunuh diri. Karena saya penganut aliran _only you who can help yourself_ kalau udah nyangkut masalah ini. Ini juga sebenarnya agak ragu apa masalah Hinata ini masuk ke tema _insecurity_ sesuai _challenge_ -nya, karena saya pribadi ngerasa ini campur aduk dengan tema _self-deprecation-_ nya Nagito.

Kalau diambil inti cerita ini dalam kulit kacang, kira-kira berbunyi, "Kalau kamu pengen mati, cari orang yang lebih payah dari kamu."

... bukan maksud Nanami lebih payah dari Hinata. Serius. Cuma, yah. Tolong pahami hati perjaka saya yang sulit ini.

Dan btw, kalo kamu belom sadar, kalimat penyelamat Nanami saya kutip dari episode satu Despair Side. Yep, saya kelewat payah sampe-sampe bagian paling penting cerita aja nyontek cerita aslinya. Hiks.

Ah, terakhir. Selamat hari pencegahan bunuh diri dan hari kesehatan jiwa sedunia, semua! Semoga kalian gak ada dari kalian yang niat bunuh diri dan punya penyakit jiwa, ya! Kalau ada yang pengen bunuh diri, ayo sini hubungi saya. Kita bunuh diri bareng. /gak

Yep, akhir kata, sampai jumpa, dan _stay alive, people._

 _(P.S: ini sebenarnya mau nulis ulang adegan kematian Nanami di Despair Side sebagai omake di bawah for despair sake, tapi demi menghindari konfik yang tidak perlu, niat tersebut terpaksa dibatalkan)_


End file.
